MoCC: Episode 50
( Phenorn's body starts to turn green from the poison injected into her ) ( Cyanide Helios' needles continue to stay in Phenorn's body ) ( Phenorn's head points straight into the air with her flames swirling ) BANG! ( Tigressoid's poles crash into Cyanide Helios' back ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! Tigressoid) ERR! *Swings poles again* BANG! ( The poles crash into Cyanide Helios' back, again ) ( An orb of flames form in Phenorn's mouth ) ( FS Helios sits in a corner, watching ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! ( Poison continues moving throughout Phenorn's body ) Tigressoid) DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY! YOU DON'T WANT ME ANGRY, JOKER! Cyanide Helios) HAHAHAHA! Tigressoid) ERR! *Swings poles again* ( The poles crash into Cyanide Helios' body ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! Tigressoid) *Frustrated* GRRR!!!! *Swings poles* BANG! ( The poles crash into Cyanide Helios' back ) Cyanide Helios) HA! ( Tigressoid swings his poles again ) BANG! ( The poles crash into Cyanide Helios' back ) Cyanide Helios) HAHA! ( Tigressoid swings his poles again ) ( Phenorn looks down at Cyanide Helios ) BANG! ( The poles crash into Cyanide Helios' back ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHA! ( Tigressoid swings his poles again ) ( Phenorm releases a flaming blast that's near Cyanide Helios' head ) C22) Ability Activate! Strike Flash! ( FS Helios attackes the opponent, in three seconds ) BOOM! ( Phenorn's head points to another directions ) ( FS Helios stands on Cyanide Helios and Phenorn ) BANG! ( Tigressoid's poles his Cyanide Helios' back ) ( Cyanide Helios back shifts forward ) Cyanide Helios) HAHAHAHA! ( FS Helios slips off of Cyanide Helios and gets trapped with his one leg still on Phenorn's wing ) FS Helios) OH MY OW! Lady Heat) Idiots... C22) They're just having fun... Lady Heat) Do you want me to slap you? C22) Ability Activate! Poison Splat! ( Poison inside the opponent explodes and blasts the opponent away ) Lady Heat) Take that as a n-''' '''BOOM! ( The poison in Phenorn explodes ) ( FS Helios and Phenorn shoot off ) FS Helios) *In head* COME ON! *Headlocks Phenorn* ( A beam heads towards FS Helios and Phenorn ) C22) Ability Activate! Flash Fire! ( FS Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( Phenorn shoots into the air with FS Helios holding her down ) ( FS Helios' beam travels into the opposing beam ) ( Both beams collide with the opposing beam stronger match ) ( FS Helios starts falling into the ground ) ( The opposing beam shoots into the air, nearly missing FS Helios ) ( FS Helios puts Phenorn into suplex position ) BANG! ( FS Helios and Phenorn crash into the ground with fire erupting ) ( Phenorn returns to her ball form ) MoCC: Episode 51 Grade of MoCC: Episode 50? S A B C D F Who fired the opposing beam? Scorgerion ???'s bakugan Other Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Phenorn Category:Cyanide Helios Category:Tigressoid Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Lady Heat